In a liquid crystal panel, a contrast ratio in an identical screen can significantly be enhanced by local dimming. In the local dimming, the whole screen is partitioned into some partitions, and brightness of a backlight is optimally adjusted according to brightness of an image projected onto each partition.
Conventionally, various circuit configurations have been proposed as a circuit configuration of a liquid crystal backlight module corresponding to the local dimming (for example, see Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-59465).
In Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-59465, a plurality of LED drivers are connected to each other in a daisy chain system, thereby reducing a wiring amount, compared with the case that a controller that controls the plurality of LED drivers is connected to the plurality of LED drivers in a one-to-one relation.